


Make Up for Lost Time

by roane



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: The war is over, and between their duties to the New Republic, Luke and Biggs are separated far too often. But the thing about so many extended separations: they're getting really good at amazing reunions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a smut bunny that came to me this morning, and I wrote while distracting myself from election results.

Coruscant was crowded and noisy and dirty and even looking down at it from a hundred stories up, nothing about it was beautiful to Luke. And yet, right now this was the only place he wanted to be. It was the first break he’d had in months, and for once he was grateful that his position (and, be honest, Leia’s position) granted him access to one of the more comfortable of the New Republic’s visitor suites. 

He didn’t really have a place to call home, but that had been true for years now. At first he was too busy going where the Alliance needed him, or off training. Now that the war was (mostly) over, he was too busy going where the New Republic needed him. So there was no one place where he felt like he belonged.

Well. That was only half-true.

“You know, for someone who hates this place, you spend a lot of time looking at it when you’re here,” teased a voice from behind him.

Luke smiled. There it was, that was the sound of home. Before he could turn around, Biggs slipped his arms around Luke’s waist, and rested his chin against Luke’s shoulder. “You know, it’s not so bad here,” Biggs said. 

“Sure, up here, where you can’t hear all the noise and smell anything.”

“Who says you can’t smell anything?” Biggs buried his nose against the side of Luke’s neck and inhaled.

Luke squirmed away, laughing, but Biggs tightened his arms. “Oh no. I haven’t seen you in two months, you’re staying right here.”

“You saw me an hour ago.” Luke grinned at Biggs’s reflection in the glass.

“Right, for ten minutes, time for one kiss hello before Leia dragged you off for one last meeting.” His voice dropped against Luke’s ear, low and intimate. “So you’re staying _right here_.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Luke relented, and leaned back against him. 

“So how did it go this time?” Biggs nuzzled Luke’s ear and Luke could feel the worst of the tension starting to drain from his muscles.

“I don’t know how much good I’m doing anymore. When we defeated the Emperor—”

“When _you_ defeated the Emperor—” Biggs interrupted.

“When _we_ defeated the Emperor,” Luke went on stubbornly, “I really didn’t think I’d be here three years later, and all I’ve done is follow my sister around and shake hands and sit at tables with petty bureaucrats.”

Biggs chuckled, one of his clever, clever hands dipping to slide beneath Luke’s tunic, splaying warm against Luke’s bare belly. “What did you think building a new government meant, Luke?”

“I didn’t think I’d be a politician. I thought I’d be training new Jedi by now.” Luke sounded more petulant than he’d intended, and Biggs started moving his hand in slow, steady, soothing circles. 

“Listen, kid, training the next generation isn’t everything it’s cracked up to be.” Biggs’s voice was low and sweet in Luke’s ear, muffled only slightly as he bent to press a kiss to the side of Luke’s neck. 

“How are your pilots doing?” Luke squirmed for entirely new reasons now, reaching up to brush his fingers against Biggs’s hair. Slow, lazy heat uncoiled in his gut, and he let his eyes close with it. Stars, he’d missed this, he’d missed the feel of Biggs’s body pressed against his, that warmth that was soothing and exciting at the same time.

“Ugh, they’re young. Couple of them remind me of you.”

Luke grinned. “Talented and devastatingly handsome?” 

Biggs nipped at his earlobe, drawing a gasp from Luke. “No, reckless and stubborn as hell.”

“Hey—”

“And… talented. But you know what else they are?”

“What?”

Biggs slid his hand up Luke’s belly, his thumb tweaking a nipple. _“Not here.”_ He pressed soft, wet, lingering kisses along the column of Luke’s neck, tilting Luke’s head to make more room, causing Luke to make a soft, needy sound.

“I’m here though,” he breathed.

“Oh yes you are.” With one hand holding up Luke’s tunic, Biggs’s other hand dipped lower, curling around Luke’s hip, fingertips brushing closer and closer to Luke’s groin. As Luke leaned back into him, he felt Biggs’s cock starting to stir against him, and couldn’t resist rubbing against it, savoring the soft intake of breath it earned him. Luke tried to turn around, but Biggs held him in place, slowly, relentlessly inching closer to the erection growing in Luke’s pants.

The best Luke could do was turn his head and try to kiss Biggs, but even then, Biggs kept dodging him, instead kissing Luke’s neck, trailing the tip of his tongue over his jugular vein until Luke was breathless. And then… then, Biggs’s hand eased slow and firm over the outline of Luke’s cock, rubbing him through layers of cloth until Luke was arching against his hand, eager for more.

“Mm, I missed you.” Biggs was in a delicious sort of mood, where Luke was his to play with, and he was growing more intent by the moment. In a single, swift movement, he stripped open Luke’s pants, and with little warning, curled his fingers around Luke’s erection.

“Biggs, the window—” Luke groaned, his knees growing weak. He was watching Coruscant traffic flying past them, some vehicles mere meters away.

“They can’t see in.” His voice took on a wicked tone. “Even if they could, I don’t care. I’ll show you off.” His hand still moved slow, stroking up and down in even, agonizing strokes that sent spirals of pleasure through Luke’s body. After so much time apart, it was taking all of his concentration to stay upright. 

Luke was dizzy with it, and even knowing that no one could see in, the feeling of being so exposed was impossible to shake—and the more he thought about it, the more it made him shiver. He dropped his head to watch Biggs’s hand, watching the way his thumb swirled over the head of Luke’s cock, tanned skin dark against the red, swollen flesh.

“Brace your hands against the window,” Biggs ordered.

“Come on, Biggs,” Luke groaned. “Let me—”

“Brace yourself before you fall over, skyboy.”

Luke couldn’t argue with that. The transparisteel was cool beneath his palms as he leaned against it. Biggs slid his hand from beneath Luke’s shirt to push Luke’s pants down to his knees before resecuring around Luke’s waist.

“I could fuck you right here.” Biggs’s breath was hot against Luke’s skin. 

Luke laughed breathlessly. “Do I not even get to kiss you first?” His nerves were on fire, the pressure and friction of Biggs’s hand driving him slowly mad. 

“No.” The grin was evident in his voice. “Kiss later, fuck now.”

A full-body shudder ran through Luke. “I love you.”

“Of course you do.” 

Luke loved it when Biggs got cocky like this. Too often, too many people overlooked him in favor of Luke, and Biggs was often easygoing enough to let them do it. So when this side of him came out, Luke was only too happy to take full advantage of it. 

Biggs let go of his waist again, and this time Luke whined at the loss of the warmth against his back as Biggs turned away. 

Biggs laughed at him. “Hang on.” He let go of Luke entirely and Luke heard the sound of Biggs’s pants hitting the floor. He collided with Luke’s back again, almost hard enough to make Luke’s arms buckle against the window, both of them laughing. But oh, Luke’s laughter was cut off into a gasp at the feel of Biggs pressing hot and hard against his ass. Biggs locked his arm around Luke’s waist again, and fumbled behind Luke until his cock slid between his cheeks, the head just pushing between Luke’s thighs. He groaned, and it was one of the sweetest sounds Luke had ever heard.

Settled in place, Biggs draped over Luke’s back, reaching again to wrap his hand around Luke’s cock. Luke leaned toward him, lolling his head back against Biggs’s shoulder as they started to writhe against each other. Luke’s hips were caught in a push-pull between Biggs’s hips and Biggs’s hand. Biggs buried his mouth against Luke’s throat, teeth and tongue working against his skin, sending sparks of pleasure down Luke’s spine, where they mixed and flared with the pleasure threatening to engulf the rest of his body.

It felt so good Luke couldn’t breathe. With each arch of his hips, Biggs brushed against sweet sensitive spots even without entering him. That would come later, no doubt, sprawled on the bed, lazy and languorous and full of kisses and caresses. For now, there was hunger, urgent and burning, and neither of them could ignore it.

Luke couldn’t have stayed quiet if his life depended on it, his breath coming in soft gasps that grew louder with each stroke of Biggs’s hand. Biggs held on to him, held him up while his hips moved relentlessly, whispering Luke’s name, the breathy sound of his voice giving away how close he was to losing control. 

It was just a question which one of them would break first. 

Which really wasn’t a question at all. It was Luke, too much overwhelming pleasure for too long made him arch his back, writhing against Biggs’s hold around his waist as his cries grew louder.

“I’ve got you,” Biggs murmured. “Let go, Luke.”

His body threatened to shake apart. He stiffened his legs only so that he didn’t pull away from Biggs. He was panting against Luke’s neck, cock growing slicker and slicker with sweat and pre-come until finally he gave a loud grunt, teeth sinking into Luke’s shoulder to stifle anything louder. 

They slumped against each other, Luke leaning heavily against the transparisteel, dimly aware that he’d made a mess of it. After a few moments, Luke tried to turn, and this time Biggs didn’t stop him. The first thing he did was pull Biggs in for the kiss he hadn’t had yet, savoring the long overdue sweetness and softness of Biggs’s mouth, looping one hand around his neck to keep him there until Luke was satisfied.

When he pulled away, Biggs’s dark eyes were glowing with pleasure. “Welcome home.”

Luke smiled. “This isn’t home.”

“Sure it is. You’re here.” Biggs stole another quick kiss, then glanced down at them, laughing. “Finish getting undressed and then come to bed. I haven’t finished saying hello yet.”

“And then, after ‘hello’, comes ‘how’ve you been’, and ‘let me show you how much I missed you’... we’re going to be here awhile.” Luke was already kicking out of his pants and boots.

“That’s the idea, skyboy. That’s the idea.”

Luke grinned and followed Biggs to bed.


End file.
